minitroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Raid
Raid is one of the best ways of Income, yielding 4 Credits per each phase completed no matter how high, and not being capped with a limited amount of tries per day. By default you do not see an option to start one until you have at least one army created under your link. With all the benefits, however, raids can only be completed using Recruits, your main force will have to stay away and watch this time. The more recruits you have, the farther you can get in phases, thus increasing daily income, as all of the recruited personnel (under the cap) is used in battles. Once a battle is won, your remaining troops can then attempt the next one, the daily cycle stops when everybody dies. For that reason each new phase's difficulty (measured in Power) grows progressively. A detailed breakdown of phase difficulties under way (10 phases) can be seen at the talk page. The recruit pool is replenished the next day (00:00 server time) for you to use in raids again. The maximum amount of troopers you can have in a raid is 500, though only 100 troopers can partecipate in each single battle. For instance, if a player has 150 troopers, and all the Scouts, Saboteurs and Comms.Officiers are in the first 50, the troops in his raids won't have the benefits from these units until enough of them die for the others to step in. Notes * As opposed to Epic missions, the weakest of your troops deploy first, by default. To make it harder, they are faced by the best the enemy has. While it can dwindle your numbers swiftly, your strategically important specialists are reserved and provide global bonuses for those in the field. To counter the problem of weak recruits, you are advised to level them at least to level 6, as a good assortment can handle 4-5 first waves with little to no casualties, saving for harder phases at hand. * The order in which your recruits partecipate in the battle can be changed by zooming in the "Command my troops" page and switching soldiers in the "Reserve army" screen. * For the reason explained prior, support specialists such as Comms. Officiers and Saboteurs are most valuable due global bonuses they provide. Even the first wave of grunts benefit from such support. It doesn't mean, however, that you can neglect advantages of other specializations completely. * Despite being seemingly useful, excessive numbers of Scouts often hurt your troops, as even more dummies are caught in any Area of Effect, other than increasing the ever-present risk of friendly fire, making your worthless level 1 troops kill each other trying to bring down a single enemy. On the other hand, you need at least two scouts for the ever elusive Heavy Tank. This number is usually enough, anyway. * It is still possible to fight utilizing trooper rush tactics. Although, because of the limited Deployment capacity, dummies are more successful in illustrating Stormtrooper Effect than actually killing something, although 100 rookie troopers will eventually bring down smaller groups of stronger dummies by sheer attrition. Bugs * If any of your troops use Saviour or Propaganda, and those affected die, the recruit counter will show negative values. Videos File:Raid 16 - 25 vs. 32-0|Raid 16: 25 Player troopers vs. 32 Enemy troopers File:Raid 10 - Killed|Raid 10: No player troopers killed Gallery back_Raid.png|Battle Screen background. wood.jpg|Full session artwork. Raid-Counter-bug.gif|Raid Counter-bug -2 rdese.JPG|Raid counter bug -3 Raid 01.png|Raid counter bug 4 Clipboard01.jpg|Counter bug -138 raid21.png|raid # 21 WTH_01.jpg WTH_02.jpg Category:Basics Category:Headquarters Category:War Economy